


Can this happen later?

by thats_not_appropriate



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_not_appropriate/pseuds/thats_not_appropriate
Summary: Its bnha, but avatar the last airbender.get ready losers(btw midoriya and uraraka are only together for like a minute, tododeku & kiribaku are the main ships)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my story pussies
> 
> just in case you don't know how to read, OCHEKU IS NOT THE MAIN SHIP. but i love the idea of them so lol

* * *

Fish are assholes. Sure, they might be dumb as shit, but those fuckers are  _slippery_ when you're trying to haul them into your tiny-ass fishing boat. 

Honestly though, even if fish were simple to catch, Katsuki would still hate fishing. It was a fucking drag. Hours and hours of waiting for a bite, only to have the damn pole ripped out of his hands, or to loose the fish while he was reeling it in? Yeah, no fucking thank you. Why would he put in that much effort just for a goddamn fish? 

"Katsuki?" a voice beside him asked. "You aren't going back to sleep are you?" Katsuki groaned and sat up, nearly bonking his head on the round face in front of him.

"Piss off Uraraka, it was only for a second."

"Katsuki!" Her voice became more stern. "Think of the village! Things have been really tight since the fire nation attacked. You of all people should know that. Now get to work." She shot him a scathing look and turned back toward her fishing pole.

Katsuki made a face right back at her. "Want me to boil this whole damn lake bitch? You know I don't like fishing so hop off my dick." He huffed as he turned back toward his fishing pole, pointedly facing away from Uraraka. That had been a low blow, even for her. He couldn't control his damn bending anymore than she could and she knew that.

Katsuki was a fire-bender, so you would think he might be a bit uncomfortable in the southern fucking water tribe of all places, but the village elders had explained it all to him the minute they were sure he could understand it.

His father was a monster. A firebender sure, but worse than that, an abandoner, a killer and a rapist. His mother, a lovely young waterbender had been the apple of the villages eye. Not only was she beautiful and sweet (if a bit foul-mouthed sometimes,) she had been an excellent waterbender, and had been the tribes best hope to defeating the fire nation, who had attacked the airbender temples a few months prior. But when the fire nation actully came nobody had been expecting it. 

They came at the beginning of the day, and right when it looked like they were about to be overpowered, the sun came out from behind a cloud, and they battle turned once more. The tribe put up a good fight, but ultimately they lost. Thousands of waterbenders were carted away, and Katsuki was conceived. 

He looked exactly like his mother, but while he had no idea what his father looked like, he gladly would have taken his fathers looks for his mothers bending. He hated his firebending with a burning passion, pun intended.

Although there were soldiers all over the Earth Kingdom, Katsuki was almost positive that the only person who could stop the fire nation was the Avatar, the master of all four elements who was supposed to bring balance to the world. But that bastard had been missing for almost 20 years.

But before Katsuki could get too deep in his loathing of the Avatar he was distracted by a bite on his line. He reeled in quickly.

"Holy shit." He muttered. And then again louder, "Holy shit! Ochako come help me with this!" And with Ochako's help, he pulled a whole penguin seal from the water.

"Oh my spirits Katsuki!" Uraraka yelled, her voice full of joy. "That's so much better then a fish!" Laughing, she threw her arms around Bakugo in a hug as he made quick work of putting the seal out of its misery.

"I could kiss you right now!" Uraraka laughed again. Bakugo tried to grimace, but he couldn't stop the huge grin spreading over his face. He placed a quick kiss on Uraraka's cheek and started packing up the fishing poles. 

"The whole tribe is going to be eating well for at least a week." Bakugo grinned. Ochako sat next to him and began putting her fishing poke away as well. 

"Yeah-" she started to say, but before she could finish a part of her ploe slipped out of her hands and landed dead center in a chunk of ice in front of them. Katsuki could see little spidery cracks running off from where it had fallen. Katsuki had just a moment to think,  _oh, thats not good,_ before the ice exploded in front of them. 

Katsuki quickly covered his eyes and Ochako must have done the same because she seemed fine once he opened his eyes. 

But Ochakos safty wasn't the only thing he was concerned about. In fact it wasn't even at the top of his list as a huge globe of ice popped to the surface of the lake. 

He stepped closer. Uraraka followed.  There seemed to be something trapped in that ice. He could see a huge mop of green hair, witch was surrounded by a huge animal. Katsuki thought it might have been a bison-?

And then the green thing opened its eyes.

There was a flash of light, Katsuki was thrown backwards, he felt Uraraka on top of him and then...

His eyes cleared and he was met with a short green haired boy with an arrow running down his forehead.

"Hi!" The ice boy said. "Do you wanna go penguin sledding?"

 


	2. fuck penguins bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing more!! this is my first fanfic on here im sorry!!!
> 
> also i would like to say that Bakugos parents in the anime are not the same people that I wrote about in here. It just didn't work to well with what im trying to write so yeah lol

In life, sometimes there are days when you can just feel everything going your way.

Today was not one of those fucking days. First he discovered some kid in a chunk of ice, and now he was racing penguins with the broccoli looking headass. And what was even worse was that he was losing.

Of course, Ochako was doing pretty well. That was expected. Ever since they were kids Ochako had been extremely good at penguin sledding. And it wasn't like they had much else to do, with both of their parents gone. But what was pissing Bakugo off was that he had always been better. No matter what penguin he used he had always come out in first. 

And the ice boy, who he had learned was named Midoriya, was beating him.

Bakugo slammed into a snowbank at the bottom of the hill. "How?!?" He yelled. "How do you keep beating me?!?!" 

Midoriya just laughed. "With my airbending silly! Im honestly suprised I still know how to use it after being stuck in that ice for so long. Oh! That reminds me. Tenki should be awake by now."

They hadn't travled far from the ice where they had found Midoriya, so it didn't take long for him to reach the large animal that he had woken up with. In fact it hardly took him any time at all. Calling Uraraka, Katsuki raced after the ice boy. 

"Wait..." Bakugo panted, while Midoriya started to stroke the large animal. "First of all what is that? Second of all, airbending? All the airbenders are dead! The fire nation killed them off 20 years ago!"

Midoriya's cheerful face fell, and Katsuki got the feeling that he had said something horribly wrong. "Dead?" Midoriya's lip began to tremble. "That- that can't be! I know i've been frozen for a while but there's no way the fire nation killed all of the airbenders. That's not realistic at all."

He would have kept going but Uraraka, who had been keeping quiet decided to speak. "Midoriya-kun. Whatever happened it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." This seemed to cheer Midoriya up because he stopped muttering.

"Ok Uraraka-san." He sent her a blinding smile and Katsuki could have sworn he saw a small blush on Ochako's cheeks. Midoriya continued. "Anyway, this is Tenki, he's my flying bison!" 

Katsuki scoffed, and Midoriya shot him a look. "What?" He frowned. "Whats so hard to believe about my flying bison? He's just as real as you!"

"Look I just don't think that anything that big can fly."

Midoriya smiled a small mischievous smile. "Ok Kacchan. I'll prove it!" 

Before Katsuki could even process what Midoriya had called him, the broccoli boy had already jumped on Tenki's back and was floating away. 

And then it hit him. "HEY YOU FUCKING DEKU!!" His fists had become to smolder. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME KACCHAN?!?!"

* * *

If Todoroki hadn't been so tired he might have sworn he had just heard someone yelling. But he had been awake for hours, practicing his bending, so he really couldn't trust his mind at this point. 

Shouto supposed that he was lucky, being the fire lord's son, but most of the time he hated it. He was the only bender in his fathers side of the family, so therefore he had been placed with the "noble" task of capturing the avatar for his father.

His father was a paranoid man. Shouto didn't believe in the avatar anymore. Sure, it was a nice thought, that whenever his father looked down on his siblings, or when he pushed Todoroki past his limits, that tge avatar would come out of hiding and restore balance to the world.

But it had been 20 years. Shouto was now 16. If the avatar was still alive, he or she was a coward. 

His father was about to win this fool war. And untill he did, Shouto was happy floating around the South Pole, and raiding villages that his father delared rebellious.

And that was what he was on his way to do.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.   
> also i felt really bad using appa and momo (the monkey not the goddess) in this fic so im going to make oc's.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the first chapter lol  
> hope you liked it  
> if you didn't, you're a loser no exceptions
> 
> so anyway that kiss was PLATONIC don't freak out


End file.
